Embracing Insanity
by IcePrincess01
Summary: They called her X-11. She was different than others. She was bipolar. And Insane when she fought. Everyone shied away when they saw her face. She hates herself because of it. She never loved anyone but her sister. Until she met him. Steve R./Captain America x OC
1. Prologue

**New Story :3**

**Avengers themed! Lol yay! Haha. I PROMISE to update my other stories x) **

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers .n.**

* * *

**Prologue: X-11**

_"Data loading. Difficulty 21. Level 7. Ready. Set. Go." _The computer spoke out, its loud and robotic voice filtering through the arena where she sat.

She breathed lightly, the black mask placed over her eyes and she listened to the arena as it glowed and sparked to life. The holograms forming around her as her ears immediately picked up the noise. Her breathe quickened as the bell rang and the holoforms appeared around her. She gave a smile, her sharp canine peeking out as she jumped and kicked the first form in the face and used it as a springboard to land on another.

_"Subject reacting. Fire." _The animatronics loaded their virtual weapons and began firing at the girl. She used her sense of hearing to locate were each and every bullet was coming from. She dodged the bullets with a lightning fast speed, smiling the whole time. She rolled and kicked a drone's feet out from itself and smashed her heel into its face. She grabbed its gun and her nose twitched as she smelled the heat emitting from the gun. She wrinkled her nose before her ears swiveled on instinct and she began firing the magnesium bullets at each of the drones. Each one evaporating as an amber bullet hit them in the chest.

_"Deploy more drones." _Again the voice of the computer said aloud, and then there was more noise as even more drones were made from the artificial air.

She smiled devilishly, her teeth taking the appearance of fangs. She licked her lips and gave a throaty laugh as she launched herself at the drones, her pace quickening and her strength growing. She growled low as she sunk her teeth into the neck of one of the drones. That one fizzled into sparks and she fell. She snarled, her eyes still covered as she crouched low, her knees bent at 90 degree angles. Her fists curled up slightly she snarled loudly, her lips drawn back.

She wasn't herself anymore, as the difficulty grew her need to protect herself increased. She smiled widely, her full set of teeth showing as she massacred each and everyone of the drones.

_"Training session over. Drones eliminated. Well done, X-11." _The computer said, the voice sounding proud as the system shut down. And the girl sat back down as the room shrunk into a small gray room.

The girl smiled, before she gave a harsh breathe and dug her sharp nails into her palms and they started bleeding an unusual black blood. That alone was able to quench her insanity and she relaxed.

The girl untied the mask and untied her hair, shaking it out and letting it drape down her back. The white locks were wet in sweat and stringy from not brushing it. She turned her face and there along the whole left side of her face was covered in a red scar. Going across her eye, turning the pupil white and useless, and from her forehead down to her jaw was scorched. Her other eye was an unusual shade of bright violet.

She sighed as she ran a hand over her face.

"Excellent work X-11." A man said from a speaker.

"Thank you Doctor." The girl, dubbed X-11, spoke.

"Commander Fury would like to speak to you. He said it has to do with the mission your sister has been deployed on." Doctor spoke.

"When was Natalia deployed? And why didn't anyone tell me." She growled running out of the room and down the halls. She knew the place by heart and before she knew it she was at commander Nick Fury's office. She knocked.

"Come in." She heard him say, she walked in and gave a slight bow in respect, careful to keep her bangs covering the bad side of her face.

She hated it.

"You called?" She muttered.

"Yes. We need to have a little chat."

"About, sir?"

"Your powers."

* * *

**Short. Short. SHORT. Prologue.**

**Kinda tired. And I'm going (well trying) to update everything.**

**So. Avengers story. Yay.**

**I decided to pair her up with Steve/Captain America.**

**Hope you like. Please comment favorite and follow please,**

**-IcePrincess **


	2. Attack

**New Story :3**

**Avengers themed! Lol yay! Haha. I PROMISE to update my other stories x) **

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers .n.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Attack  
**

"What about my powers, sir?" I said incredulously , my visible eye narrowed slightly. I put my hands behind my back as I straightened my posture, as Natalia had taught me.

"I was reading over your training scores and have seen that your progress has grown exceptionally in the past month since the accident. Also the radiation that you became infected with during the explosion seems to have settled itself into your system." He observed, looking over a few papers with his one eye.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing sir?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Well, for now it's a good thing. But you might go through a few more changes as time progresses. Your powers are evolving again, it seems, from the charts that they expanding." He told me, before he looked up from his papers, "The transition will hurt again, so you have time to prepare. I say, you have about a week or so, before the change starts. Your sister will be back by then and she will be able to help you cope with the changes." Fury told me, folding his hands on the desk.

"I understand, Sir. Is there anything else?" I said politely, keeping my tone level. I was terrified of my powers evolving. They've evolved once before and the pain was excruciating. I had gone insane a few times and it got pretty bad. I had to be restrained for a week, in solitary confinement, before I was stable enough to be let out. Even after that I was on constant watch, by the guards, Natalia herself and even Clint helped. Clint and my sister were rather close, and Clint protected me often. He was like the brother I never had.

"Not at the moment. Go on and have a rest, I know you've been getting tested all day. And I know that you're frightened of the changes. But don't you worry, you have us here at S.H.I.E.L.D to protect you." He said, reassuringly. He may be tough, but he really did care for us. And I was probably the youngest, I had just turned 19 two months ago, I was assisted and watched more carefully.

"Thank you, Sir. If anything, you know where I'll be." I swept a bow before walking out of the room. When I left, I held my head and shook it. Another headache was coming on. I quickly took off at a jog to my room, where I would find my head pills.

* * *

When I arrived at my room, I immediately went to my bathroom and grabbed my metallic bottle of aspirin. I popped the lid open and grabbed two out. I stuck them in my mouth, tossed my head back and swallowed them dry. I had grown used to taking pills, as I had to take many, the first weeks of having radiation in my blood, turning it black. I wiped my mouth before looking a myself in the mirror.

I was drained. My eyes had circles underneath them from lack of sleep, due to nightmares plaguing me on most nights. My white hair was dull and not as white as it should be. I had patches of pink on my face from the blood getting used to my nervous system. I pulled down my shirt slightly and saw the scar that I had. It was still the same nasty shade of black and pink. That was where the radiation burned itself into my body. I should be dead now, but somehow I managed to survive. Everyone else involved in the explosion, my mother included, died from the exposure to the radiation or they died when the plant exploded. The only _real _damage done to me was the loss of sight in my left eye. I usually kept my hair over it, but I recently chopped it off so it was more exposed than ever. It was sensitive to the light so I hardly ever opened it. I also hated the color of it. It had turned to a milky ghost white, contrasting so differently with my violet eye. I growled before punching the mirror and it shattered.

I hated the way I looked. I looked horrendous. I sighed and looked at my bleeding hand, it would stop sooner or later. I was always fascinated at the sigh of the black blood seeping from my wounds. I laughed.

Then I gave a cough, before swallowing water from the sink and going to sit on my bed. When I got there I laid back, resting my head on the wall and I started humming. I closed my eyes before I began singing. The song was one I had heard in a dream, but I couldn't pin where I had heard it, "_I've got bad blood._  
_I've done bad things._  
_How can I control myself._  
_If I enjoy these nasty habits._

_I can hear the voices stirring._  
_All the awful things they're planning._

_I don't play nice._  
_I don't give in._

_Was it nature? Was it nurture?_  
_Maybe I was just born evil. It's no use I can't control it._  
_Maybe it's a sign not to quit..._" I sang it softly, but it still echoed around the metal walls of my room. I was _positive_ I had heard it before. Somewhere. But I couldn't remember. Maybe it was before the accident.

"Hurry home Natalia." I whispered, rubbing my eyes, before going to change into comfortable clothes. I slid on a pair of black spandex, they were short but still hid the scars I had done to myself as a sign of release. I took my training shirt off and just went back to my bed in a black sports bra. I rubbed my eyes and lit a candle. I then turned the light off in my room, bathing me in darkness. The only light being from the candle. I settled under my covers and closed my eyes.

"_I've got bad blood..._" I mumbled out as I drifted off to sleep. Unaware of what was happening outside my room.

* * *

I heard a boom. Before I felt the ground rumble, shaking my bed and waking me up from my sleep. I stumbled up, as my door burst open. I looked wide-eyed, both my eyes showing as I looked at who it was.

"Violet, get out. Now. The Cube isn't functioning right. We have to evacuate as many people as we can. Now come on." One of the workers, her name nickname was Titan, said, pulling on my arm and dragging my half-conscious self out of the room.

"what's going on." I asked, slowly coming to full awareness.

"I'm not sure myself, but the alert went off. Come on, move faster. We have to get you to the heliport. It's my duty, you are the top priority now. I promised Agent Romanova I would keep you safe while she's away." She took in my appearance, "Crap, you don't have any clothes or shoes on. But you have your necklace right? The one your mother gave you." She said urgently.

I nodded, pulling it from my sports bra and holding it out as we ran. I stumbled over the cold ground, my bare feet slapping the surface.

"Almost there." I heard Titan mumble as we ran through the corridors. People where everywhere, running in all directions.

"Where's Clint?" I asked about my sister's partner.

"He's helping out in the Cube's room." She replied tartly.

"And Chief Fury?" I questioned again.

"In the same place. Jesus Violet, stop asking questions and run!" Titan growled pushing me faster. She stopped and let me go. I stopped and looked at her.

"Why'd you stop." I asked, frowning.

"I need to stay and help. Keep going straight and get onto the main chopper. It'll take you to safety once Fury and the others are on board. Go Violet." She urged, giving me a push.

"But Sarah..." I said using her real name.

"I said Go Violet! I promised your sister I would keep you safe. And I am. Now run before I make you." She threatened, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"You better stay alive." I snarled, before turning and sprinting away as fast as I possibly could, the cold biting at my shoulders, legs and stomach. I ran faster and faster, pushing myself as hard as I could as the ground rumbled beneath me again. I hit the wall as I slid to the left, before I resumed my running.

I kept going, as I came to an open door. Inside there was a ton of cars that where starting and soldiers where jumping in them. I hesitantly ran out of the building, I had never left it before. So I was terrified, despite the current circumstances.

"X-11!" I heard someone call my subject name. I hated when people called me it, but it was something I had to live by.

I turned and saw the doctor running towards me. He was carrying a suitcase, "Doctor?" I asked. He came close and grabbed me by the arms.

"Take this suitcase and go. When you get to safety, open it and keep what's inside. I made something that will help when the pains start. Please be safe. May God be with you... Violet." He said, kissing my cheeks and forehead before speaking my birth name. He then handed me a black metal suitcase before going to a car. He and his assistant loaded in and the driver took off. That car was to full to hold me so I had to find another.

I turned and saw Agent Hill getting into an empty car. I ran over and hopped into the back, scaring the wits out of her.

"Violet, what are you doing?!" She hollered as she turned the car on.

"Getting out, same as you. And I know you're going for the Chief. And I need to get Clint. So I'm going with you whether you like it or not." I said, giving a nod in agreement with myself.

She growled under her breath, something about 'damn girl' before speeding off down the hall, past all the other cars. I held on to the case and the seat tightly as she sped through and around everyone. I saw another car that was speeding ahead of us, swerving past everyone. I felt a strong power and then I looked and saw a strange looking man holding a staff with a blue light coming from it. I climbed up out of my seat, making sure the suitcase stood beneath me as I did. I grabbed onto the roof top and swung myself up and I gripped on as I narrowed my eyes to get a closer look.

"No..." I whispered lightly. I saw who was driving the car. It was Clint! I gave a growl, something wasn't adding up. I dropped back and told Maria, "Clint's driving the car. Something's wrong with him." I heard Maria curse as shots rang out.

Looking ahead I saw another car shooting at them. Then I saw a strange blue light before a high pitched shot sounded and the car swerved out of control and hit the barrier, which in turn made the car flip over and slide across the floor, which caused a bunch of other police cars to hit it.

"Shit. I'll be right back." I snarled to Maria before climbing up to the roof of the car and jumping off, rolling and then going to my feet. I ran to where the flipped car was and forcibly turned the car and ripped open the door. My strength had increased twenty times the normal due to the radiation in my body. I helped the two people out of it, and got them to the side of the road as another car, that wasn't damaged picked them up. I took a breath before seeing Maria's car rush past. I took off at a dead sprint after her and caught onto the back and pulled myself back into the car.

"You crazy little girl! You would've been killed!" She screamed, hitting me on the back of the head as she drove.

"Mutant. Remember? I can't die, well I _can_ but it's not easy." I reminded her, tapping the side of my head.

She rolled her eyes before speeding faster through the road. I gripped on as I saw the other car swerve in behind us. I turned back and crawled to the backseat, "Maria." I said, baring my teeth. They had sharpened. I came back to the front seat.

"I know." Then she did a U-turn and we were facing the car. She was driving in reverse. I saw Clint's face and I glared at the man who had the glowing staff. I snarled, clenching my fists. Clint made the car he was driving hit us and I saw the headlight's flash off as they were crushed by the force. I gripped onto the seat, my claws digging into the leather to get a grip.

"Gun." I ordered and Maria told me there was one in the backseat. I grabbed it easily and looked threw the window and shot at them. My shot barely missed and then Clint started shooting. He narrowly missed Maria, but when he shot again. He would've shot her if I hadn't shoved her to the side, having the bullet graze across my forearm. I gave a slight yelp as I felt the first pain before it stopped.

Clint sped up and forced our car to turn and he sped ahead. We swerved before Maria caught hold and pushed on. But that was when I felt the ground rumble.

"Shit." I cursed as I figured out what was happening, "Maria, go! Something's exploded." I snarled, my eyes big in fear.

She nodded before flooring it and we picked up speed to about 95 miles. I turned my head and saw the roof above collapsing. I gave a gasp before grabbing the suitcase. God forbid I lose that. I grabbed Maria's shoulder, "If anything. I will get us out of here." I promised, keeping watch on the roof. I saw that it was coming down faster than before and it had started to crumble ahead of us.

"Hold on." Maria yelled as the roof in front of us collapsed. I saw Clint and them get out. I gripped on as we were stopped by mounds and mounds of rubble. Maria hit the brakes and we skidded to a stop. She hit the steering wheel in anger and I put a hand on her arm.

"Relax. We'll get them and the Tesseract. Trust me. Come on we have to get out of here and report to Fury." I said, pushing my door open and sliding out with the suitcase in tow.

Maria came out as Fury came on, "...Hill?" He called over the walkie.

"A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors. I have one confirmed now." She said, looking at me.

"Who?" He responded.

"Violet Romanova." She replied.

"Good. Now sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase." He said, his voice stern with order.

"Roger that. And what about Violet?" She said, frowning slightly.

"Have her help find survivors. We can use her senses right now." He responded.

"Roger that." I piped up. He gave a grunt in reply before Maria turned the walkie off and looked at me.

"You cheeky brat. Thank you for being here, now go and start looking for survivors. I'll keep the suitcase safe and when we get to the aircraft, I'll put it away safe." She promised me. I nodded and handed it over.

"Be careful." I told her, before taking off my shoes. I was able to feel around more freely without them.

_Okay. First the doctor, and then the soldiers. This should be fun._I thought before taking off at a run, my footfalls lighter than air.

* * *

**First chapter! Is done!  
**

**Lol sorry for the hold-up /.\ \But I'm on summer break! Yay~**

**So more time for updating xD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed :3  
**

**Oh! By the way, her powers are still in he developing stage, as they have barely been accepted by her body and they will evolve soon. That's why she got claws this time along with her fangs. She is like she-hulk but she's not... green. She's VERY strong and all of her senses are heightened. So that's why she's valuable.**

**She'll develop some more powers sooner or later.**

**~IcePrincess**


	3. Reunion and Meeting

**Second chapter :3**

**Vi is gonna be reunited with her sister and she's gonna meet Bruce and Steve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers .n.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reunion and Meeting  
**

I had dug through the rubble finding bodies of the workers and agents who hadn't survived the explosion. I carried two bodies at a time and laid them to rest in an area that wasn't damaged and continued my search. I had found a total of 10 bodies in one destroyed area. I had laid them all in a row before making them look as if they were sleeping, instead of being dead.

I gave a small prayer before taking off to search for survivors. I could smell the bodies, but the scents where all confusing and I couldn't decipher them from being stale and fresh. I went to where there was a huge mound of dirt and concrete. I smelled fresh scents. I yelled, "Is anyone back there!" As loud as I possibly could.

"Yes! There's 11 of us." A voice responded, sounding hollow and far away.

"Any wounded?" I called back as I began to quickly remove slabs of concrete. Dirt fell down, falling into my white hair turning it an ugly brown and into my sports bra. My bare feet became even more filthy than before. I sneezed.

"We have two wounded. One lightly injured and the other critical. Please hurry." This time it was a woman's voice. Her voice sounded desperate and on the brink of panic.

"Okay. Hold on and keep back. I can get you out." I promised and I began setting the concrete slabs, in a pile away from the collapsed area. I grunted as I picked up the biggest piece, it felt like it weight 4 tons, and tossed it to the side. I smirked, as I heard the satisfying thump as it landed away from us. Dirt began falling once more, this time loads of it. I covered my head with my arms as it landed on me.

I stood straight and shook my head out, the dirt flying off my hair, leaving it brown. I growled out as I removed a couple of metal beams and poles and I carefully pulled the wires from the lights back. I flinched a bit when the ends of them hit my arms. I sneezed again as dirt came into my nostrils. I waited for the dirt and dust to clear before walking forward.

"Come...on." I coughed heavily, waving my hand towards the entrance, "We have...*cough*only a few...*cough* minutes." I started wheezing as the dirt settled itself into my lungs. I coughed and turned away as I threw up what was lodged in my throat and the dirt that had settled in my stomach.

I felt someone come and put their hand on my shoulder. I wretched hard and the same person pulled my hair up. When I finished I was exhausted and sore. I wiped my mouth before looking at who it was. Titan.

"Sarah..." I whispered, giving a big smile. She hushed me and smoothed my hair back and handed me a water bottle she had found in the room they were locked in. I took it and drank it, before swishing it around my mouth and spitting it out.

"Told you I'd stay alive." She said softly as we walked out.

I hugged her tightly, burying my dirt face into her side. She held me tightly.

"I need to keep... looking." I rasped out, my voice rough and scratchy from the effects of dirt and grime.

"Be careful. We'll dispose of the... bodies." She said looking at where I had laid the ones who died down.

I nodded, "Alright." I let go of her and took off to search for more people.

* * *

I had searched for an hour and a half now and I found 15 more bodies and only 8 more survivors. I had helped carry the dead to the entrance where the rest of those who had survived stood. I was weak and tired and hungry and all I wanted to do was collapse in my sister's arms and sleep for an eternity. Training, and then running and then searching and finding survivors and dead bodies with only 3 and a half hours of sleep does take a huge toll on someone's body.

"Excellent work Violet." I heard Commander Fury speak.

I nodded tiredly, "I found a total of 19 survivors and 25 dead." I yawned.

"The rest of the searchers found 5 dead and 13 survivors. 30 died today, they won't be forgotten. Violet, we have something to tell you." He said, his voice dropping to half serious and half sympathetic.

I looked up at him, my hair draping over my scarred face, "What." I asked.

I saw people move up behind Fury, holding ropes.

"The Doctor is dead. Him and his Assistant where among those that perished in the other wing where you were absent from." He said, his voice quiet and grave.

"He's... dead? No, no no no no no. He promised he wouldn't die. He promised." I cried, falling to my knees. The Doctor promised he wouldn't die, he promised he wouldn't leave me. I hit the ground hard leaving an indent as I keeled over and held my head as my forehead came in contact with the ground. I started sobbing, not caring who saw me cry. I gave a scream-sob as my tears hit the floor.

"Fuck!" I screamed out, my voice raw and muffled by the dirt as I took big, shuddering breaths of dirt filled air. He was like the father I never had, but always wanted. He had healed me up and helped me when my powers started developing. He cared for me, even if he only ever called me X11, and he made sure I was stable most of the time.

"I'm sorry. You know what we have to do." He asked me, crouching in front of my fallen form.

"Do it. Now." I growled, feeling the mood swing come on. I twitched and held my hands out in front of me as the soldiers bound them up tightly in the steel ropes and then they placed metallic mouth plate over my mouth so I wouldn't snap or say anything, as I had been known to do when I go into a swing. I usually said things that made other people react badly. I then felt the chains go onto my legs and tighten. This would restrain me from hurting anyone, for a while. When we got to where we were supposed to go, they would put me in solitary confinement until Natalia came back and she took me to the training room where she let me destroy everything I wanted until my swing was over. Only Natalia and the Doctor were able to control my swings when they became really bad. It's because the other person inside me trusted them and only them.

"This is precaution's. You know that and we don't mean it harmful in any way." Fury said, putting as hand on my shoulder. I flinched, looking at him and gave a nod, narrowing my eye lightly.

"Good. Come on everyone, load up into the cars. We have ways away to the ship and from there, the sky." He ordered, waving his hand and everyone began filing into the cars. I was led to the only steel jeep and I was settled into the back, along with four other men, who all sat on opposite sides of me. I was chained to the floor in the center of the jeep. I heard the engine rumble and start before the floor beneath us moved and we took the trip to the ship.

* * *

When we arrived, I was lead out of the jeep, supported by a metal pole that was strapped around my neck. I was refraining from attacking, but barely. The worst part of the swing was still far off, as this was still in its first stages. I walked forward, shuffling my feet as the chains made noises.

"What are you doing to her?!" I heard a very familiar voice say. My eye lit up as I recognized my sister's voice. I turned and saw her short, wavy red hair and her usual black outfit.

"Mmmm mmfm mffm." I muffled, wiggling in my restraints.

"Precautions Natasha." He said, using a name she told everyone. Her real name was Natalia and only I was allowed to call her that, well me and Clint. "She's in the effect of a mood swing. Fury order we do this. She agreed to it." One of them stated.

"Is that true Violet?" She asked me, looking directly in my eyes.

I gave a nod, unable to speak.

"Remove the mouth piece." Natalia ordered. They unlatched it and the piece released. I opened my mouth as they removed it.

"YOU'RE BACK!" I squealed, trying to move but I couldn't as everything was bound tightly.

"Yes I am. Do you still need to go to the room?" She asked.

"No. I know you're safe, and that helped me I guess. I'm still upset over everything, but I can... stop." I told her, but I trailed off as I felt the headache from the swing come on, it was still coming and the second stage was nearly here, "Never mind... hurry up please." I told the guards allowing them to put the mouth piece back on.

"We'll be taking her to solitary confinement. The room here is a training area along with solitary. She won't need to be moved. Will you come and watch her?" One asked.

"Of course I am. She is my little sister. Now excuse me gentleman, Agent Coulson and our guests are here." She said, turning and walking away as the four men pulled me to the building.

* * *

When we got to the building, the men released a bit of pressure on the restraints as we walked down the dark hallways.

"Here is the room that you will be staying in. Natasha will be here soon to check up on you. Feel free to destroy it, everything in here can be replaced very easily." He said. All four men quickly undid the restraints as fast as possible and ripped the mouth piece off. I growled as it pulled on my hair lightly.

They sealed the door shut and I looked around, rubbing my red wrists to get the blood circulating again. The room was a gray color with a bed in one corner and a bunch of destroyable things in the other.

"Oh my dear Rose. You can come out and play now." I laughed, talking to my other person, I felt the third stage enter the outer edges of my mind. I called her Rose, she was the evil and she also came out when the third stage of my swing came on.

{Yes, My lady. Finally.} She moaned out. The last time I released her was only partially and it was yesterday evening, before the attack.

I sat down in the middle of the room, feeling the pull that I normally felt. This time though, I let her take over. But I made sure a fourth of my sane self stay conscious at all time. I let the pull come and I closed my eyes as I felt Rose enter my mind and after that I blacked out.

* * *

"Violet. Violet. Vi. Wake up baby girl." I heard my sister's voice and I opened my eyes looking up at her as she peered down at me.

"What... happened?" I asked quietly looking around at the room. I noticed two things. The first ting, I was laying on a bed, under a blanket and second; the room was destroyed completely.

"You were just blowing off steam Hun. Just blowing off steam. Now you need a shower, unfortunately we don't have a spare pair of clothes that will fit you right now. I am working on that but for now, just wear the sports bra and Spandex. I mean, you've done it before at base." She laughed lightly, walking with me out of the room and to the bathroom.

I opened the door, "Yeah. It's no biggy actually, I don't care what I wear or how I look as long as I'm alive." I told her giving a nonchalant shrug.

"That's my girl. When you're done, I'll be at the control center. Feel free to come up there if you want or you can take a walk around the place." She told me.

"I'll be there afterwards." I laughed.

She nodded, "I'm glad you're safe sweetie." she whispered before kissing my dirty forehead and then she walked away. I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I looked at myself in the mirror and made a noise of disapproval in the back of my throat. Every part of me was a various shade of brown and tan and occasionally black. My hair wasn't even remotely white anymore, but instead a dirty brown.

"Damn dirt.' I growled before stripping down and shaking my clothes out, I saw dirt fall onto the floor as I did and laughed before stepping into the shower.

I turned the hot water on and moaned as it beat down on my sore and aching muscles. I rotated my neck to loosen it and rolled my shoulders back and popped my back. Then I washed myself with the body wash and watched as the water went from clear to dirty in a few seconds as all the dirt and grime was washed away from my body. I put rose scented shampoo and conditioner mix on my head and massaged my scalp. I finished and let the water get rid of the suds, turning the water near black once again. I finished when the water was clear again and turned the water off. I shook my hair out and then grabbed a towel as I opened the glass door. I wrapped it around my malnourished body and stepped out. I grabbed my undergarments and sighed.

I hated re wearing undergarments. It felt... wrong. I groaned as I slid my panties and bra on, my towel pooling at my feet. I spun around as I attempted to tie the strap together of my bra. I snapped it together and then proceeded to slide my spandex on. All my clothes where clean and free of dirt since I had brushed them thoroughly. I put my sports bra on and stretched, my hands curling as I reached up.

"Relaxed and clean." I mumbled opening the bathroom door. I ran my fingers through my hair getting rid of the knots and I padded around barefoot.

As I walked I noticed that there wasn't anybody around. I shrugged and continued my journey, following the way Natalia had gone. When I got to where I was supposed to be I saw her talking to Fury. I noticed there was two other men next to her. One was tall and he had rich blonde-brown hair and the other was shorter with black hair. My bangs fell and covered my scarred flesh again as I walked up to them.

"Violet. How are you?" Fury asked me, his hands behind his back and posture straight as always.

Natalia turned and stood next to me, and the two men looked at me.

"Doing better. The shower was excellent." I responded, giving a smile. I scented radiation, but it was very faint. My nose twitched and I sneezed, before looking at the man with black hair, "Hello Mr..." "Bruce Banner. But you can call me Bruce." He said. "Bruce, I'm Violet. Not to sound rude or anything, but have you been exposed to radiation before?"

He looked startled, "Umm, yes, but that was many years ago. Why do you ask... Violet?" He said, frowning lightly.

I shrugged, "You have a faint signature of radiation on you." I replied, hands behind my back.

"And how do you know this?" He responded.

"Violet here... she's had her own experience with chemical radiation.' Fury stated.

"Is that true?" The other man spoke up. I looked up at him and couldn't help the heat that flooded to my face, I looked back down and gave a nod.

"Yes sir. It happened a few months ago, before my birthday. I don't remember much of it, but I remember I was the only one that survived the explosion. Everyone, including my mother, perished. Natasha was on a mission at the time so she didn't know until Commander Fury here told her. I was hospitalized for a three weeks then released but I was put on radiation watch. I didn't lose much, only a couple of things." I fidgeted, my hands twitching lightly.

"What did you lose?" Bruce asked me, his voice soft and gentle.

"I lost the ability to see out of my left eye." I told him quietly, moving my hair to the side and exposed the pink and scarred up flesh. I looked up at him finally, the white eye visible next to my violet eye, "The radiation also changed my eye color and it also... changed my molecular build. You could say." I told him, biting on my lip. Talking about this always triggered my emotions. I grabbed onto my sister's hand in a child-like way and squeezed.

"You don't have to say anymore." She said giving a look to all three men.

The one whose name I hadn't learned stuck his hand out to me. I looked at it than at him and grabbed it softly, my small hand immediately being dwarfed by his, "The name's Steve Rodgers." He gave me a warm smile.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Nice to meet you. I'm Violet as you may have heard." I said in a near whisper. _Damn it why am I being so shy? I'm NEVER shy. Ugh. _I thought to myself, giving a smile. I shook my head and my hair recovered my face.

I realized I hadn't let go of his hand yet. I pulled it away and put both of them behind my back, my fingers interlocking. I looked at Commander Fury, "Is there anything you need?" I asked, rolling back and forth on my feet.

"If you would like to show Steve to his room. You should know where it is, it's next to yours." He said, giving a slight shrug.

I mentally screamed in horror. I was going to be red. I was sure of it, "Sure thing."

Fury turned to Agent Coulson and explained what was going on. I saw a picture of Clint and saw Natalia staring at it.

"We'll get him back. I promise." I told her, giving her hand a squeeze. She smiled down at me sadly.

We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson reported.

"It still won't be enough time to find it." My sister replied, slouching to one side.

"Wouldn't you have to narrow the field in order to find the gamma rays?" I asked, frowning slightly.

Bruce nodded, "That would be correct. How many spectrometers do you have access too?" He asked Fury.

"How many are there?" Fury asked Coulson.

"Many." He responded.

Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Bruce spoke. I, surprisingly, understood every word he said, since I had a knack for science.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show to his laboratory, please." Fury asked my sister. She nodded and let go of my hand before she led Bruce away.

"Come along Mr. Rodgers. I'll show you to your room." I pulled his jacket sleeve and walked ahead.

"Just call me Steve. I'm not to fond of being called Mr. Rodgers." He chuckled as we walked through the hall.

"Sorry Steve." I corrected, "Where did you come from? If you don't mind my asking." I asked him curiously.

"You know, I'm not to sure myself. I guess I just came around sometime." He shrugged, "How old are you?" He asked me.

"I turned 19 two months ago, making me the youngest one at S.H.I.E.L.D." I responded laughing softly.

"I'm 22." He told me, "Your might short for 19." He teased, I was roughly 5'3 and I was tiny compared to his 6'3 or something height.

"Whatever." I laughed. Then I stopped, "This is your room. Mine's next door and Bruce's I believe is up by the lab. If anything you know where I am. Oh! And the bathroom is right across." I pointed to it.

"Thank you miss." He swept a bow playfully before giving me another smile and he walked into his room.

I sighed and went into mine. I saw it was completely fixed up again. I lulled and danced around in my room and sang out.

I was beyond happy and I didn't know why.

"This just got so much better."

* * *

**DONE! WOO! Yesss! *fistpump*  
**

**Lol. So I finished.**

**Just a little fluff between Vi and Steve.**

**Just a thought, who WOULDN'T blush seeing Steve the first time or having him smile at you?! Lol.**

**Anywhoo. Hope you enjoyed**

**~IcePrincess**


	4. Shift in Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers .n.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shift in Power  
**

_"Come on honey, it's just a tour. Nothing bad's going to happen." My mother said, gently pulling on my arm. I giggled softly, my 18 year old self skipping after my tiny mom. She had silver hair and big, wrinkled gray eyes. She was tan and smooth, and very cheery._

_She walked into the main building of the plant. She worked there as a scientist and it was take your child to work day. Childish yes, but I couldn't say no to her when she gave me the puppy dog eyes._

_Natalia was at work and she refused to come, as her and our mother didn't get along. I volunteered, just to make her happy._

_"Are you sure it's safe? You know how I am about places like this." I fretted, smoothing my hair and twisting it through my fingers rapidly, biting on my lip. I hated being places where there was possible danger. _

_I mean, I worked part-time in a laboratory, but an actual nuclear plant, unnerved me greatly. Something just wasn't right._

_"Hurry up, the others are waiting Violet." Mother urged, grabbing onto my jacket sleeve again, pulling me towards a group of about 20 people._

_Her coworkers and their kids._

_"Violet? Is that you. My you're so big." A man with balding black hair and a mustache said coming to give me a hug. He had gentle brown eyes and somewhat of a belly. I smiled warmly._

_"Hello Mr. Smith. How are you today?" I said softly. His son, who I remember was only 6, gave me a half hug, "Hey Squirt." I ruffled his hair softly. He laughed smili at me with his two front teeth missing._

_"I am doing good. Justin missed you. He's always talking about you." He chuckled, his baritone laugh making me smile even bigger. _

_"We'll, I'm here now." I picked up Justin and kissed his cheek. He laughed and I set him down. He was sickly as a child and he was rather small for his age. I loved him like a little brother._

_"Come on, lets get this tour started." Rachel, my mothers boss, spoke up, handing each of us a pair of clear goggles. Safety reasons._

_I grabbed Justin's hand as mom and Mr. Smith talked in front. Justin was staring around at all the tables and everything in the plant with his blue eyes wide in wonder. I giggled softly before skipping lightly. He laughed and copied me, skipping every now and then next to me. _

_"This right here, is the main plant. Your parents are very aware of this one. But I will tell it to all of you, the next generation. This plant is teeming with a chemical element, known as Mercury. Mercury is a poisonous substance and it is very toxic to the human body. One intake of this and you will more than likely die. The chemicals it's made out of mess with the nervous system and it will make your heart stop. We made sure that this one is the most stable and safest in the building." She looked at all of us, "Lets move on shall we?" She began walking again and I followed next to my mother, assuming Justin was behind me._

_"Violet, have you seen Justin?!" Mr. Smith said, worry etched in his voice._

_I spun around, looking around as Mrs. Rachel spoke about the next nuclear plant. I didn't see him, "No sir, I can go look for him. Just let my mother know." I whispered back, before quietly slipping away from the group and sprinting back down the hall._

_"Justin..." I whispered, most of the workers were in the labs or offices._

_No answer._

_"Ugh, that boy. Justin!" I said a bit louder than before._

_Still no answer._

_"Ugh," I stomped my foot, "JUSTIN!" I hollered, picking up the pace of my run._

_"Violet!" I heard his voice finally. I slid to a halt and saw him, with his hands placed on the glass window of the Mercury plant. He had his head turned, facing me a big smile glued on his dimpled face._

_"Ugh, Justin. Your father is worried sick! Why didn't you stay with the group." I scolded picking him up in my arms._

_"I wanted to stay longer. This ones making funny noises." He laughed._

_"Funny noises?" I echoed, quietly listening to the plant._

_There! _

_I heard it too. A small, rumble. I looked at the thing and saw that it had slid slightly to the left. There was a crack in the side. There was a weird gas pouring out of the crack, turning the room a ghostly gray._

_"Oh no." I knew what was going to happen. The plant was unstable, I needed to warn the others._

_Crack._

_I heard a crunch and looked up, the window was cracking. I needed to run._

_"Justin. Hold on tightly. We're going to run." I said, my voice strangely calm, but holding urgency._

_"W-what's going on?" he said, gripping tighter around my neck with his arms and tighter around my waist with his legs._

_"Just... Hold on tight. I'm going to get you out of here." I told him before taking off back down the hall._

_"Someone! The mercury plant is unstable! We need to evacuate!" I screamed as I did so, Justin clenching onto me._

_Doors opened and people filed out. They looked skeptical until an alarm went off. _

_Then everyone moved into action._

_"Violet... I'm scared." Justin said fearfully, I felt tears hit my shoulder ashes grip increased._

_"It's alright baby. It's alright. Well be okay." I whispered running faster than I had ever done._

_I saw my mom and Mr. were running back along with the group. By now people were in a frenzy, running left and right, to and fro. I got knocked around a lot, Justin still held tight in my arms. I lost sight of them and I was suddenly turned around._

_My sense of direction was haywire. People kept slamming into me, shoving me down different ways. _

_I picked a hallway and ran down it. Nobody was there. I saw a room and opened the door. _

_Now the sirens were blaring throughout the entire building._

_I ran to the farthest corner away from the locked and closed door and set Justin down. He was shaking and pale white. I sat down against the corner and held him tight in my arms._

_"I'm... Scared. Are we.. Are we going to die." He whispered, eyes big and rounded. Filling with tears._

_I held him tightly to my chest. Covering his head with my hand, my other supporting his back._

_"No baby, were fine were we are. I promise, it's going to be alright. We're going to be okay." I promised, whispering it over and over to him. I wasn't so sure myself, as I was terrified. _

_He gripped onto me, burying his face deep into my side. I hummed softly._

_"Rou to ishe de Tsukure, Tsukure, tsukure..." I began singing softly to him in Japanese. He understood what I was saying since I had once told him before._

_He relaxed in my grip. I looked up at the door and saw it wavering. It was being melted by the gas. I gripped onto him tighter and kept singing._

_"Rou to ishe de Tsukure, my fair lady..." I hummed the next part, as the door melted at the corner and the gas began leaking in. I kept his line of sight away from the door, and forced him to keep his eyes on me._

_We were going to die. The painful realization finally sunk into my head._

_"I love you Justin. You're like my brother. I promise everything's going to be just fine." I whispered, planting my lips on his head as tears began spilling from my eyes. _

_We were going to die. And I couldn't protect him._

_"I love you too..." He whispered._

_I started singing again. _

_Then Justin began coughing._

_I listened to the wracking coughs, feeling the same burning in my throat. I coughed softly, putting my hand over my mouth. When I pulled back, I saw blood._

_"It...hurts." Justin wheezed out, the gas filled in the room and it started getting hot._

_I turned to the left as through burning vision I saw metal barrels of flammable items._

_"Shit." I coughed out._

_I shoved Justin into the corner and shielded him with my body. He looked up at me with red and teary blue eyes. He sniffles pitifully, coughing and blood spewed from his lips. I kissed his forehead as the gas reached the barrels._

_"I love you. I'm... Sorry." I whispered , holding him tightly as he began crying, screaming even, as the barrels exploded._

* * *

"Violet! Violet wake up! Wake up!" I felt someone pulling on my shoulders.

My eyes flew open, "I'm sorry." I screamed, feeling Rosie pull in my mind. I grabbed onto the first thing I could and dug my hands into it.

"Violet. Let go of Steve." I heard my sisters voice.

I came to and looked around, seeing everyone surrounding my bed. I released my grip on Steve's arm, seeing the places my nails had dug in and sank back into bed.

I covered my eyes and wiped away my tears I didn't know I had.

"Nightmare?" Natalia asked gently, putting a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and she dropped it.

"Yeah. But it was... Different. I wasn't with mom when the explosion happened. I was with... Justin." I whispered, covering my eyes as my shoulders began shaking.

"Justin?" Natalia asked.

"Mr. Smith, one of moms coworkers 6-year old. He was there during the tour. I tried protecting him. I tried saving him... I... Tried..." I whispered, horrified. I looked down as I pulled my hands away looking at them as they shook uncontrollably.

"I failed." I cried out, tears falling down out of my eyes and onto the bed sheets.

"I. Failed. He died because of me." I whispered, clenching my fists. I growled low in my throat.

"He died. All because of me." I said, louder this time. My voice higher and shrill. I looked up at everyone, giving a curled smile. My violet eye, turning to a full black.

"All. My. Fault." I kept repeating.

"Get the shot. It's in the suitcase. Agent Hill. Now!" I saw Fury shout and Maria ran at a sprint out of the room.

"All. My. Fault." I said again, my voice sounding like a hiss.

"Sweetheart relax. Don't let Rosé take over. It was a nightmare, nothing more. Relax." Natalia whispered, sitting at the dye of my bed.

I laughed, throwing my head back, my hair falling behind my back, the white eye and scarred flesh showing. I gave a big smile, my teeth sharper than they originally were. I laughed loudly and shrilly. A blood-curdling laugh.

"My fault. Mom died. Mr. Smith died. Mrs. Rachel died. All because of me." I blamed myself for all the deaths. Rose was on the brink as Maria ransack in, holding a syringe and needle.

"Agent Romanov." he handed the needle and liquid to my sister. She filled it up, her hands shaking lightly.

This will help you." She whispered before injecting it into my neck.

* * *

It burned.

It burned tremendously.

I screamed, sliding down into the bed, gripping tightly onto the sheets.

Electric blue lines began lining down my body, going different directions making odd shapes. My eyes both changed to a glowing blue as did my mouth. I screamed over and over, loud piercing squeals of pain.

"It. Burns!" I screamed out, my back bending as my head dug into the pillow. I felt hot tears leak down my face as Rosie was pushed away.

It hurt. I cried out again, my voice shrill and when I squealed it sounded like a wounded dog.

I felt the burning cease and I was able to breathe. That hurt. I blinked open my eyes, feeling them go dark. I shook my head and looked at them.

"What. Was that." I whispered.

"A serum the doctor made for you. It's to help rid you of the most terrible swing and help your powers evolve. He cared a lot about you." Natalia told me, smoothing my wet bangs back. I was covered in sweat.

"Of course. But why did I glow." I asked.

"I'm not sure. Well find out." Natalia said, "come on. Lets get up." She wrapped an arm around me and helped me out of the bed. Almost immidietaly my legs gave ou and I sank to the floor, bringing my sister along with me. The sudden drop catching her off guard.

Before I hit the ground though, someone grabbed my waist and steadied us. I looked and saw Steve, holding me up. Bending down to accompany my short stature.

"Thank you." I said softly, my voice breathy and raw from the screaming.

"No problem Violet." He said back. I bit th inside of my lip, not able to look away from him.

Well. This is awkward.

Natalia pinched me and I snapped out of it, turning and looking down coughing.

"So. What's for lunch?" I laughed.

"Macaroni for you." Natalia laughed.

I smiled widely, "yes." I laughed standing up completely. My legs were still wobbly and unstable. I gripped onto Steve's bicep and my sisters shoulders as they helped walk me to the cafeteria.

"How's your lunch." Bruce asked as he ate a sandwich.

"Good. I haven't eaten in two days." I said finishing my third bowl.

"Why so long?" Steve asked as he finished his burger.

"I fast a lot. It's a nasty habit I picked up, or rather started, when I was 15. I was teased for being overweight and I fasted alot. And I lost a lot of weight. That's another reason why I'm small." I whispered, putting more food in my mouth.

"Kids. Peh, they can be such jerks." Bruce spoke up, "Look up Violet." He said.

I looked up at them.

"Don't let people bully you." He held a fork out to me, "Be the bigger person and don't let what they say get to you. You're stronger than that. I mean you survived the impossible. Don't fast anymore." He said, "it isn't healthy." He warned.

"Yes Dr. Banner." I saluted him smiling. He chuckled before putting salad in his mouth.

Steve laughed softly, I looked at him and saw him examining my arms and then my legs. I turned my arms inward and put a leg over the other.

"You have scars." He noticed.

I looked away, "Of course I do. Teasing hurts." I whispered.

"Violet..." He said softly.

I scooted my chair back, "I'm not hungry anymore... Bye guys. I'll be training." I whispered standing up and walking out of there fast.

* * *

When I arrived at the training area, it was dead empty. I wiped my eyes and growled.

"I'm such an idiot!" I began punching one of the punchi bags, slamming into it with my fists, harder and harder each time.

"I hate bullies." I snarled punching it faster and harder until the metal spring melted off from the spinning and fell. I went to another and began hitting it, along with kicking.

I closed my eyes and kept going until I smelled burning. I opened them and saw the bag was charred and had burned indents from my hands. I looked down at them and saw the middle of my palm glowing.

I turned and looked at one of the targets. I held my hand to it and focused, blue lightning shot out of my left hand.

"Woah." I whispered. I looked at the other and shot it, Red lightning. When the red hit the target, the target melted away. But when the blue hit the target, the target obbliterated into ash.

"Sweet." I laughed and walked to the bags and practiced my punches and kicks.

"Seems like you're having fun." I heard his voice.

Turning, "Hello Steve." I chuckled.

"Let's have a spar." He suggested.

We walked to the combat area.

I got to my end and stood in my fighting position.

"Ready." I told him.

He took his jacket off, leaving him in a pair of shorts and a tight white, muscle shirt. I saw his abs show through. I shook my head, moving my hair back and tying it into a ponytail.

"Let's go."

* * *

**End of the chapter.**

**sorry it's short xD**

**Been busy.**

**Lol. **

**Some of the chapters are in fact made up xD**

**so yeup. **

**Her nightmares are about the incident, but they tend to never stay the same something always changes and each time it affects her.**

**Yeup.**

**-IcepRincess ❤**


End file.
